


And there was Light

by Daichan795



Category: Kings Raid
Genre: Disease au, F/M, Gen, Gods be meddling, Kasel is a sweetheart, M/M, Magical Illness, Requested Story, Roi doesn't deserve this bullshit, Roi is done with everyone, like always, mention of Gau/Reina, platonic and romantic pairings, videogame story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichan795/pseuds/Daichan795
Summary: Requested story for a friendA sickness plagues the realm of Orvelia and is up to Artemia and Scarlet to get to the bottom of it. But when things get complicated and the sickness is getting stronger, they are unsure if they are even able to stop it.





	And there was Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gihy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gihy).



Artemia looked at the reports on her desk with a frown. No matter how many times she read it, analysed each word and number, the information did not make any more sense. “A sickness?” She asked hesitantly, finally breaking her gaze from the papers to meet her guest.

 

“Yes, my Queen. Troops scouting the Orvelia region have reported experiencing strange occurrences with some of our magic users and priests. The symptoms they managed to observed were spontaneous use of magic without prompted, occasional outburst of emotions, and some magic users claimed that they could not summon their magic, even when they casted or have generated enough mana. They also have discovered that some of the creatures around our region were also portraying strange symptoms: loss of movement, irrational outburst of aggression, and eventually will destroy themselves from overuse of their abilities. After learning of that, I decided to have the knights gather as much information as they possibly can, that information is in the reports I gave you. I would have gave them to the King of Orvelia, but I felt like you were more suitable for this situation.” Scarlet said, her voice firm and strong. She stood confidently in front of the Queen of Pentheonia, head bowed low with her left arm over her chest in respect to the throne.

 

Artemia tapped Scarlet lightly on the head with her staff, smiling when the knight’s expression shifted to slight confusion. “Enough of that, in my courtroom we stand as equals. Especially with the future leader of Orvelia in my presence.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, my Queen. There are other successors that are more qualified for the throne.” Nonetheless, Scarlet stood up straight and walked until she stood next to Artemia, her hands pressed firmly around her sword. “What do you think about this situation?” She asked quietly.

 

Artemia hummed quietly, her expression smoothing as she regarded the reports once more. “...Have any of the knights given their own thoughts on why these symptoms are forming? Or have they made any correlations on who catches these symptoms? If what you’re say is true, then we may have a large crisis waiting to break. We must do everything we can to find the source of this...disease, and stop it in its tracks. Once we do that, we will have a better understanding of what it is and how to cure it.”

 

Scarlet took a moment to gather her thoughts. “As of now, the troops have not made any connections as to when and why some of them have catched this disease. Only a small group of our magic users and priests seem to be affected so there is a possible chance they catched it somewhere during their journey. Unfortunately, we do not have enough information to make any decisions right now. I, myself, am going to set out this evening to meet with the troops to talk with those who are affected and make my own observations. I hoped that since you were a magic user yourself, you will be able to give me any information of what this anomaly could be, or at least something similar it could resemble.”

 

Artemia shook her head. “I’m sorry, I do not have any information. Magic users do not really suffer through sickness as our healing properties and potions can cure us instantly. Privileged of us, I know.” She laughed softly as to elevate the stiff tension in the air.

 

Artemia tidied up the reports and stood up from her chair, inclining her head in thanks when Scarlet guided her down the throne’s steps. “Thank you for making me aware of this situation. I’ll do everything I can to help you with this situation. If this disease proves to be a danger to our people then we will not allow it to grow stronger.”

 

She gracefully moved across the courtroom, beckoning a knight guarding the doors to come closer. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ears, his face blooming with surprise before hardening in understanding. He bowed deeply and wished her a well trip before turning and barking out orders to the other knights, the flurry of warriors and knights moving around was an impressive sight to see.

 

Scarlet followed Artemia patiently, voicing her her confusion when they reached the Castle’s main doors. “What are you doing, my Queen?”

 

Artemia turned to her and smiled brightly, “I will be accompanying you in your return to Orvelia. A good friend of mine resides there that may be able to offer their help. Your inn will also be a main source of interest as it is a main point for travelers passing by. It is highly likely that someone passing through could have vital information to us. With how little we know, anything is valuable to us.”

 

“Not that I am not grateful for you help,” Scarlet hurried to say, unsure to how to react with how excited Artemia looked, “But is is wise for you to leave your kingdom? Especially with the recent activity of demons popping up.”

 

“Do not worry.” Artemia said, voice suddenly serious. “I’m not foolish enough to leave my people unprotected. I have informed the knights of the plans of my departure and are already in motion of strengthening our defense. We are not known as the Iron Kingdom for nothing, no demon would dare step foot here. Even if they do, I have faith in my people’s strength to hold themselves up until I return.”

 

The doors opened slowly and sunlight filtered through, Artemia’s entire being glistening as she walked out. The sight, along with her determined words, reminded Scarlet how capable and brilliant Artemia is.

 

And Scarlet was grateful that she was the one who she came for help.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“I don’t think this is where we were supposed to end up.” Kasel said with a confused smile, recognising the familiar shape of the Tower of Challenge looming in the distance.

 

The group have just finished releasing the Dark Energy from the Windland Snow Mountains and were making their way to the next location to receive the next shard of power for the Holy Sword. Unfortunately, they have stumbled onto a different path and somehow found their way back to Elidora Forest.

 

“Well, maybe if you didn’t give Cleo the map…” Roi muttered quietly to himself, but the sorceress in question heard him and was quick to defend herself.

 

“Don’t blame this on me! My sense of direction is perfect! If you weren’t bothering me with your constant nagging, I might have not read the map wrong!”

 

“So you admit you read the map wrong.” Roi deadpanned.

 

Cleo puffed up her cheeks and stomped her feet, “No!”

 

“Now, now.” Frey intervened, placing her hand gently on Cleo’s shoulder. “I’m sure you did not mean to read the map wrong. Besides, a little detour does no harm. We could all use a small break.” She said cheerfully, taking a secret glance at Kasel who was busy distracting Roi from Cleo’s whining.

 

In a way, she was glad that this happened. After everything they been through, she couldn’t help but be constantly worried about Kasel. He has such a big destiny to fulfill, a destiny he couldn’t help but see as a burden. The successor of the Holy Sword, the chosen one that will free their world from the shadow of darkness. Kasels’ suffering under an invisible force, a force whose torment he keeps to himself, and even if he were to console to her, Frey knew she would never be able to truly understand.

 

So, seeing his carefree smile appear on his face, free from pain and hidden emotion, made her heart beat with hope.

 

“See? Frey thinks it was a good thing. Apologise, Roi!” Cleo said confidently, her left hand on her hip while the other pointed at Roi smugly.

 

Roi scoffed, “I’m not going to apologise, seeing as I have nothing to apologise for.”

 

“Grrr!”

 

Frey and Kasel could only laugh awkwardly as the two began to bicker, opting to instead find a place to set up for the night. They were near the Elves Kingdom and they no doubt would welcome the group with open arms, but Kasel decided he would rather spend the night in the open air. He was not sure he would be able to stand being surrounded with beings who held an impossible expectation of him, especially the Elven princess, Selene, whose admiration for him only grew after he proved how ‘capable’ he was.

 

So he and Frey were not bothered with spending their time finding wood and a suitable place to camp, entertained by the sound of Roi’s and Cleo’s ever changing arguments. Of course, eventually Roi realised how childish he was being and soon offered his help, unbothered when Cleo stuck her tongue out at him and exclaimed that she will be sleeping with Frey tonight.

 

The whole interaction was calm and peaceful, something so simple yet so foreign to the heroes. Even Cleo realised the deprived opportunity and let go of her ‘grudge’ against Roi by offering him some of her share during lunch time, unable to hold in her laughter at the absolute shock on his face at her kind gesture. No demon or enemy bothered them that day so the group rest easy under the beautiful trees of the Elidora Forest, the dense canopies of the trees thick enough to provide shelter.

 

The day was too perfect. They should have known that their peace was not going to last.

 

The wind picked up as the afternoon turned into evening, leaves fell delicately onto the ground, a few landing on top of Cleo’s hat. She shook her hat irritably, satisfied when the leaves were finally off. She returned to getting ready to sleep but more leaves fell, this time landing on to her unsuspecting face.

 

She sat up straight with scowl, “Why did we have to sleep outside when there is a cozy place at the Elven Kingdom!” She whined to herself, both her hands now shaking leaves off her head and hat. “Ughh! Theses leaves are so annoying! Roi, do something about this!”

 

Roi, who was sleeping soundly next to her, opened one eye, his vision clearly unfocused as he tried to keep it open. “What...are you blabbering about now?”

 

“Ugh, didn't you hear me? These leaves keep falling on my head and getting in the way of my beauty sleep. I want to you get rid of the-!” Her words were cut short when Roi suddenly shot up from his makeshift bed, his trusty daggers clutched tightly in his hands.

 

His movements alerted the others and they too got up, Kasel’s hand securely around the Holy Sword. “What is it, Roi?” Kasel asked cautiously, taking small quiet steps until he stood by Roi.

 

“I hear something moving in the trees. Whatever it is, it's moving fast, and by the way the leaves are falling,” as Roi said that, a few more leaves gently landed on Cleo’s now serious face, “it's coming this way.”

 

The trees in the distance shook as something ran passed them, the movements were ragged with no predictable path. Yet, like Roi said, it appeared to be getting closer and closer to where the group resided. They all tensed up, ready for whatever was coming to emerge through the path, weapons drawn and guards up.

 

However, before Roi and the others could strike, the creature emerged from the other direction, tumbling dangerously onto the ground and skidding to a halt near Kasel’s feet. There was brief silence as the party took in the sight, tension lost out of bewilderment. It was not a creature that was before them. It was…

 

“Isn’t that- it’s Epigael!” Frey exclaimed in surprise, her expression changing to worry when she noticed the elven Queen quiver on the ground. She seemed to be cradling something beneath her. Frey rushed to her aid, “My lady! Are you alright?”

 

Her voice must have reached Epigael because her quivering stop, her head snapped up to look at Frey with such speed, for a moment the priestess feared she might have broke something.

 

“I...I found you...the successor of the of the Holy Sword.” Her voice came out in short gasps, tinged with fear and hysteria. “Please...please help!”

 

Frey reached over and touched her shoulder gently, “Tell us what you need our help with. Are you hurt any-”

 

“Hah...hah...There you two are! Don’t run off like that, I said I felt their presence this way, not that they’re actually over- oh.” Another voice emerged from the path, their head popping out of the thick bushes surrounding them.

 

“Reina? What are you doing here?” Roi asked in surprised, feeling an uncomfortable shiver race down his spine at the way her eyes suddenly sparkled at him.

 

“Darling, We found you!” Reina struggled out of the bushes and crashed into Roi’s arms, “I knew you were around here somewhere, there was no way you could hide this gorgeous face from me for long!” She cupped Roi’s cheeks and smiled brightly, only diminishing when she remembered something. “But that’s not why we’re here! I found these two dark elves travelling near the desert desperately looking for you guys and I remembered seeing you guys pass by. You should really check on them, especially the cutey beneath her.”

 

Kasel frowned, “Beneath her?” As he said that, a groan was heard under Epigael’s robe, causing her to gasp and hold on to it tightly.

 

“Please, Dimael, s-something’s wrong with him. Please help my brother!” She lifted her robe gently, almost hesitantly, despite her panic. Beneath it lied Dimael, his usual dark complexion was pale and ghostly, his eyes clenched shut in what seemed in pain. Otherwise he remained motionless under Epigael’s form.

 

“What happened?” Frey asked in concern as she summoned her healing abilities, taking slow steps towards the sibling as not to alarm Epigael, who looked like she was going to fall apart any second.

 

“I-I-I’m not sure, one minute my brother was helping me rebuild the village I so horribly destroyed during my corruption and the next thing I knew, h-he fell to the ground and wouldn’t respond to any of my cries. Nobody in my domain knew what to do and all I could think of was you and your friends.”

 

Frey nodded in understanding, “He may have become unconscious from exhaustion, here, let me check on his temp-ahh!” Frey yelped suddenly as she touched Dimael’s forehead, she quickly cradled her hand to her chest, almost as if she was burned.

 

But she didn’t recoil because of heat.

 

“His...his skin is freezing! Quick, everyone pile their blankets on top of him!”

 

Completely baffled, Kasel and the rest got to work and pulled their blankets and clothes from their sleeping area and wrapped it around Dimael, including Reina who draped her cloak over his cocooned body, for once her face was free from her usual flirty nature. Epigael returned to cradling her brother into her harms, bringing his limp hand to her arm and breathed slow, hot breaths in a futile attempt to warm him up.

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him? Please tell me you do!” Epigael begged.

 

Frey placed her hand on Dimael’s forehead, wincing when the ice cold touched her skin. The extra warmth was not helping. “I’m sorry, I don’t.” Frey replied hesitantly as she called up her magic and focused it on her palms. “My healing ability is doing nothing. If it was hyperthermia, like I suspected, his body should have immediately warmed up with my healing properties, but...nothing. Cleo, please light us a fire.” Frey suddenly commanded, pressing both her palms to Dimael’s stomach and sent wave after wave of her mana.

 

Kasel and Roi helped built a small pit near Dimael, chucking dry wood into the the hole they dug and quickly bordered it with stones to contain the fire. With that done, Cleo waved her staff and the wood ignited, the flames growing higher and higher until they were contained by the stones. The rest helped usher Frey and the siblings as close to the fire as possible, Frey not once releasing her magic onto Dimael. The heat from the fire was intense, everyone near it were beginning to sweat profusely. But to both Epigael’s and Frey’s dismay, Dimael did not warm up.

 

However, to everyone’s relief, he moved a little, his clenched eyes finally releasing some of its tension. Good, they were at least doing something right. Still, this was something Frey has never seen before.

 

“Do you think a demon did this?” Kasel asked quietly above her, voicing one of her suspicions.

 

“This does look like the handiwork of them,” Roi agreed, “I wouldn’t pass the chance that this might be one of their tricks.”

 

“It might, but…” Cleo interjected, “I-I don’t sense anything like that. If it was a demon, they would have left their disgusting stench, any indication of their power. Dimael doesn’t feel like that all, he feels….warm. And not because of the fire!” She quickly added at Roi’s raised eyebrow. “C’mon Frey, you sense it too, right?!”

 

Frey breathed through her nose in concentration, “...Yes, there is something like that. But my senses are acting up right now, I-I can’t really sense anything right now.”

 

“That’s because you’re exhausting yourself.” Kasel said softly, eyes filling with worry as more sweat built up on Frey’s temple.

 

Frey shook her head. “I’m okay. Dimael is my main concern right now.” However, she couldn’t shake off the feeling something else was wrong.

 

She knows she sending out her healing properties into Dimael’s body and connecting to his own mana, but, it almost felt that everything she put in was going into a void. Like it was being sucked up by something.

 

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud shout and she looked up, eyes widening in shock as the trees near her suddenly caught on fire. She looked at the fire next to her in surprise. The fire in the pit was safely contained. So how?

 

“Whoa, whoa! I know that Frey agreed with your claim but there’s no need to throw fireballs at me!” Roi yelled, cupping dirt and rocks into his hands and throwing it at the burning leaves in an attempt to put them out.

 

Meanwhile, Cleo stood near Frey, a look of absolute shock on her face. “B-B-But, I didn’t mean to do that! I’m sor-ah!!” She yelped as her staffed glowed, shooting another fireball into the air. This time however, Roi was quick to react and sliced the fireball with his dagger, the force strong enough to dispel the energy and distinguish it.

 

Cleo’s shock was replaced with fear as she threw her staff on the floor, she then sunk to the floor with her hands held up to her face. They were glowing sporadically, actual sparks flew out of her palms only to disappear back into her skin.

 

“My...my...my magic. I-It’s acting up on its own!” More sparks erupted from her palms, and in desperation, Cleo slammed them on the ground, crying out in frustration when the dirt began to turn black from the heat. “I-I can’t control it!” She screamed, tears fell down her cheeks and splattered on her hands. She clenched her eyes shut when her tears immediately evaporated the moment they made contact to her hands.

 

“Cleo!” Roi and Kasel cried out and rushed to her side.

 

“Reina, please take my place at Dimael’s side.” Frey ordered, her eyes now fixated at Cleo’s crumbling form.

 

Reina nodded in understanding and helped Frey get up.

 

Only to release Frey’s hand with a surprise shout.

 

“Whoa! Your hands! Why...why are they so cold?”

 

It was almost has if time stopped as Frey held up her hands to her face.

 

Her palms looked normal, her fingers trembled with the amount of power she used. But she felt it. The numbness traveling down her fingers and to her wrists. And it was spreading.

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

* * *

 

“We have arrived, my Queen.” Scarlet said as the walls of Orvel appeared in their line of sight. It loomed brilliantly over them, the walls stood tall and strong despite the many cracks and debris it built up during the years of defending both demons and foes alike.

 

Artemia looked up at the walls with a smile, “And we got here in record time too, I’m glad.”

 

Scarlet nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Me too. Now come, we must find your friend quickly.”

 

“Of course.” Artemia replied, face now sober.

 

They entered Orvel with little difficulty, Scarlet merely had to say her name and status and the guards allowed them in, not before greeting Artemia with a bow. Despite the dire circumstance, Artemia was a little happy to return to Orvel. The kingdom was filled with life, people of different origins and races walked freely around her, all off in their own little adventure.

 

The last time she was here, it was during the Santa incident. Oh, what fun she had that day. She got to meet so many interesting people, including her now dear friend. The moment they reached the courtyard, Artemia knew where to go.

 

“This way!” Artemia called out, taking Scarlet’s hand and leading her deeper into town.

 

They stopped in front of a large gate, it’s ironed bars tinged with a vibrant violet colour. Scarlet paused in thought as Artemia tapped the gate with her staff. The gate groaned lowly at the touch, it flashes white for a second before it creaked open. It revealed a large home, it’s walls the same vibrant colour as the gate.

 

Scarlet hesitantly followed Artemia inside, baffled at how at ease the Queen looked. Her bafflement continued as Artemia opened the front door with a flourish, stepping into the dimly lit room without hesitation. She cupped her hands around her arm and shouted out, “Lady Aisha! Are you home!”

 

There was a distinctive thump from upstairs.

 

“I hope I’m not intruding!” She called out again, the thumping now becoming louder and someone descended down the stairs. Scarlet stood up straighter as Aisha came down the steps, her elegant gown sweeping behind her in her haste.

 

“My lady!” Aisha cried in surprise as she finally reached the main floor, her maid, Priscilla followed behind her, including someone Artemia didn’t recognised. “What brings you here?” Aisha asked politely, voice coming out flustered.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have sent warning that I would be coming. But I came here with urgent matters that I hope I can have your help with.”

 

Aisha visibly transformed from a flustered mess to a respectable noblewoman that she is. She tilted her head, “Of course, please follow me to the common room. We can talk freely there. Priscilla, please bring some refreshments.”

 

The group followed Aisha up the stairs as Priscilla disappeared into another room, finding themselves in another, much larger, room. It’s walls were covered with bookshelves and paintings, all of which Scarlet guessed were unique and one of a kind.

 

Aisha gestured to the sofas and chairs surrounding a chimney and a small table. “Please, have a seat.” Artemia and Scarlet took a seat as Aisha sat in the chair facing them, the mystery person opting to stand.

 

“Ah, will he also be joining us, Lady Aisha?” Artemia asked hesitantly.

 

The mystery person smiled, “Please, do not be worried, my Queen. I am no stranger to Lady Aisha and Lady Scarlet. I am Fluss, vice-captain of the Imperial guard, it is an honour to meet you.” Fluss said with a wink, his voice silky smooth.

 

He pulled out a rose seemingly out of nowhere and offered it to Artemia, who couldn’t help but accept it with a blush. “I am also Lady Aisha’s fiancé.” He added with a smile, laughing joyously even as Aisha smacked him almost violently with her parcel.

 

“Do not get carried away.” She added with a glare, her cheeks dusting pink. “Anyways, do not worry My Lady, he may seem like a complete buffoon but he is actually quite capable. If the situation is as dire as I believe it may be, he may be of some use.”

 

“I am honoured you think that.” Fluss said happily, nursing the bruise on his forehead. “Please continue, My Lady.”

 

“Of course.” Artemia said, her features now smooth and serious. “I’m unsure if you are aware but there has been a strange illness detected outside your borders, it surfaced rather suddenly and seems to have infected some of your magic users, including some of the local life.”

 

“An illness?” Aisha asked as Priscilla emerged from the other room, placing cups of tea and sweets onto the center table.

 

“Yes,” Scarlet answered, “Our men have reported that those affected have been experiences unusual symptoms, all of which are immune to healing magic and potions.” She offered the report to Aisha and Fluss, explaining the symptoms portrayed by the knights plus the theories and speculations of what the disease could be. She also explained that as of now, only magic users have been infected, and they are unsure on how these individuals were infected in the first place.

 

Aisha’s face looked grim as she read over the reports. Fluss looked even worse, his arms crossed over his chest with worry over his men.

 

“This does not sound good at all.” Aisha managed to say, “Priscilla, do know anything that could explain this illness? Perhaps the influence of demons?”

 

Priscilla shook her head. “I’m sorry, My Lady, I’ve never came across such a disease, nor have I heard of any demon having such abilities. Even Dark Energy is incapable of doing what you described.”

 

Aisha sighed in frustration, “There must be something! Did they make contact with a cursed artifact? Did they eat something poisonous? Does the disease only manifest in magic users?” She bit her lips, “We don’t even know how this disease is transmitted, what’s stopping it from infecting us?”

 

The question brought silence into the room, the realisation sinking in. That’s right. They could get infected too, all of Orvelia and perhaps the entire continent could succumb to this disease. When that happens, would they still be strong enough to stop it?

 

Is this disease even stoppable?

 

“No,” Fluss broke the silence, eyes narrowed in determination, “Let’s not think about that just yet. This is Orvelia, the Kingdom of Heroes. Someone out there must know something.” He briskly turned around, his coat fluttering behind him, “I will send word to the Tower of Sage as well as inform Juno to question anyone who enters the inn. If demons are really behind this, then I will make sure they will regret it. For now, I will go to the outpost and check on my men.”

 

“I will go with you.” Scarlet said, making a move to stand up.

 

“Actually, Lady Scarlet, I think it will be best if you stay with Queen Artemia and Lady Aisha. If this disease truly infects magic users only, then they will need someone capable to stay at their side. We do not know what we are dealing with and limiting our numbers now will only cripple us.” Fluss said calmly, flashing Scarlet a reassuring smile at her concern stare. “My Lady, I shall leave you now, but do not worry. I shall return.” Fluss grinned at Aisha, taking her hands and placed a gentle kiss on each one, before hastily leaving the room, the door closed behind him with an audible click.

 

Aisha sighed softly to herself, cradling her hands to her chest as she watched him leave.

 

“You were right,” Artemia said, breaking the silence, “Your fiancé is more than capable.”

 

Aisha sighed again, this time with soft smile on her face. “Yes, he is.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Dimael woke up with a start.

 

His teeth chattered against his lips as his eyes bleary opened, his vision unfocused and hazy. Nothing felt right. His body was too heavy. His legs were completely numb. The energy beneath his skin pulsed uncomfortably, it felt almost foreign.

 

He jolted forward, alarmed at the restriction on his body. Whatever it was, it wrapped around his entire body, and there was a force stopping him from moving any further. He could hear a distant voice calling to him, but it was distorted and hollow, unrecognisable.

 

Everything was cold.

 

“Dimael!” Epigael cried joyfully, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressed his head against her chest. “I’m so glad you’re awake!”

 

Dimael simply grunted, his limbs tangling with the blankets and clothes wrapped around him. The restriction agitated him further and he began to struggle rather violently, letting out nasty snarls and growls. Epigael hugged him harder in surprise, edging him further. “N-No! Dimael, it’s me! Epigael! You’re safe, you’re safe!”

 

“...Epigael.” Dimael whispered, and Epigael realised her words reached him.

 

“Yes, it’s me my dear brother. Your safe in my arms.” She cooed, working carefully to untangle Dimael’s now compliant body from the blankets. She carefully sat him up straight and rubbed her hands viscously up and down his arms, willing away the blistering cold from his skin.

 

“...What happened?” Dimael asked faintly, squinting his eyes at the still blurry scenery.

 

“You suddenly fell unconscious during our visit to the northern village. I thought that you were enchanted or something far worse! So, I brought you here with the successor of the Holy Sword and his party. But,” She faltered, expression turning sad and anxious, “Whatever you have must have spread to them.”

 

Cleo remained huddled in a corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach as she rocked back and forth, her hands occasionally sparking with restraint energy. Roi sat next to her, refusing to leave her side no matter how many times she screamed at him to go away.

 

Frey lied a few meters away, she was on her knees and praying desperately at Lua for answers, tears falling silently down her cheeks. She tried to ignore the chill wrapping around her entire being, she tried to ignore the fact she lost the ability to sense _anything_ , she couldn’t even feel Kasel’s vibrant aura. The aura that reassured her that he was alive, that he was breathing and well. The beautiful aura that reassured her that Kasel was still _Kasel_.

 

But she felt nothing.

 

Kasel kneeled besides her, praying silently alongside her despite his unsureness with faith. But he tried to, he screamed in his head for Lua to answer Frey’s prayer.

 

They were completely, hopelessly lost.

 

“Them?”  Dimael mumbled quietly, raising unsteadily onto his feet. He found his balance quickly enough and reached down to retrieve his bow lying uselessly on the ground.

 

“Yes, them.” Epigael replied, pointing towards the party.

 

Dimael followed her finger and stared blankly at the group.

 

It was Roi who noticed first. “Ah, Dimael. Glad you’re awake because we have a lot things to talk about.” He got up from his spot, not before giving Cleo a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, unbothered when she didn’t react.

 

However, his movement catched Dimael’s attention. His bleary gaze suddenly hardened. Dangerously so.

 

“Vile creatures...you dare stand in front of me.” He snarled, raising his bow and pointed it directly at Roi’s head.

 

“What?” Roi asked cautiously, slipping into a defensive stance at how vicious Dimael suddenly looked.

 

“This time you shall die for what you done to Epigael!” His energy gathered into his bow and he shot, the blueish energy quick and efficient.

 

Roi managed to dodge it, twirling his daggers into his hand until they were up and ready. The commotion startled the rest of the group and they rose to their feet.

 

“What, Dimael?! What are you doing, why are you attacking them?!” Epigael cried out as Dimael sent out a barrage of dark arrows.

 

Frey was able to summon her shields of light in the knick of time, the arrows unable to pierce the defence. Dimael didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he readied his bow and shot more arrows, this time with chains accompanying them.“Don’t worry, Epigael. Our kind will pay for what they did to you, starting with these lowly dark elves!”

 

“What are you talking about?!” Reina yelled, clashing her sword with the magic chains trying to wrap around her. Her movements were quick and precise, easily dodging the arrows falling around her. However, she wasn’t quick enough to dodge one of the chains and it claimed her, dispelling her mana and making her imobile. “Crap!” She hissed out loud, her body falling from the weight of the chains.

 

Kasel and the others faired better, having experienced fighting him before. Unfortunately, both Frey’s and Cleo’s magic was still unpredictable, leaving them defenseless against his attacks.

 

“Dimael, we’re not dark elves!” Roi yelled, spinning his torso in the air to dodge another stream of dark chains shot at him. “Dimael, listen!”

 

Dimael ignored his cries and continued to attack, distancing himself expertly from Kasel who tried to crowd him.

 

“What’s wrong with him?!” Cleo cried, using the trees around her as cover against the onslaught of arrows. She growled at her palms, willing her magic to cooperate again.

 

“I think he’s still being affected by the illness. He doesn’t see us as us!” Roi replied, deflecting the arrows away from the party. “He’s back to the mindset to when he still believed the dark elves were responsible for Epigael’s supposed death. He thinks we’re his kind!”

 

“Crap!” Kasel cursed, “Roi, we have to get close to him. If we defeat him, we might be able to snap him out of it!”

 

“On it!” Roi called back, using his cloaking ability to disappear from Dimael’s line of sight. It worked slightly, Roi managed to catch Dimael by surprise and slash his daggers at his torso. However, Dimael was able to only take the brunt of the attack and catch his footing. He focused his energy and sent out another onslaught of dark chains.

 

Kasel got to work in dispelling the energy, gritting his teeth at the force he needed to use to even keep standing. Dimael had gotten stronger since the last time they fought. But luckily, so have they.

 

Cleo felt her magic focus for a split second beneath her palms, but that’s all the time she needed to grab her staff and unleash a hell storm of fireballs, her staff glowed brighter than it ever had before. Her efforts were not in vain, the fireballs were a direct hit and it sent Dimael spiraling onto the ground. It was all Roi and Kasel needed to catch up to him and pin him down, kicking away his bow from his grasp.

 

Dimael snarled beneath them, lifting his hips up aggressively in an attempt to buck them off of him. Roi and Kasel winced, their muscles straining under the amount of effort it took to keep Dimael down. He was too delirious to realise he was hurting himself in his efforts, his nails were beginning to bleed at the force of him clawing at the ground.

 

“Dimael, snap out of it!” Roi gritted out, pressing more forcefully at his arms, making him cry out in pain.

 

“You think this is enough to stop me?!” Dimael barked, “Think again, fools!”

 

Kasel didn’t need to have magic to sense the energy building under his grip. That was too much energy in one place, there was no outlet for the magic to take. Dimael was going to destroy himself.

 

“Dimael, enough!” Epigael suddenly screamed, her own energy spiking, the strength of it immediately extinguished her brother’s energy. “I’m alive, I’m alive Dimael! I was the one who corrupted myself, not our kind. I was the one at wrong. Remember, brother!” She engulfed Dimael in a hug, uncaring that her clothes were now dirted with dirt and dried blood.

 

“Epigael.” Dimael said, his body finally stilling. “Y-You’re actually here?”

 

Roi and Kasel released their hold and Dimael slowly returned the hug, his eyes clear from the murky colour it had minutes ago.

 

“I’m here, I’m here.” She repeated, for once happy tears falling down her face.

 

“...Why is it so cold?” He asked faintly, and her heart sank.

 

“You’re sick with an unknown disease.” Frey answered, placing her hand over his wounds. She audibly sighed in relief when her magic actually complied and she got to work in healing him. “It made you see things that were not there, you thought we were dark elves.”

 

Dimael cursed under his breath, sucking in a groan as Frey healed his wounds. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

 

Kasel and everyone else managed to smile at that. “It’s okay, we’re just glad you’re coherent.”

 

“He should be sorry!” Reina called out, and the others turned their heads to see her emerge from the the trees, a few leaves were stuck in her ponytails. “Your energy finally released itself! I was trapped in those damn chains this whole time! How embarrassing for a mercenary such as myself.” She whined out loud.

 

Dimael blinked at her, “...Who are you?”

 

Reina winked, “I’m Reina, it’s nice to meet you when you’re conscious, cutey.”

 

Dimael continued to stare.

 

“Ignore her.” Roi sighed besides him.

 

“No don’t ignore me! It was thanks to me that these two were even able to find you guys.” She replied hotly, pointing her index at Kasel and the rest of the party.

 

“Well, I guess that’s true.” Roi relented, making her smile.

 

“...Thanks.” Dimael quietly said with a little smile, catching Reina off guard.

 

“Oh, ah, y-you’re welcome!” She quickly composed herself and smiled, clapping her hands together. “It was an honour to help out, especially someone as strong and as handsome as you! Believe it or not, I’m actually quite strong! And you were able to restrain me! That’s it! I decided that I’m going to be your future wife!” She declared confidently, dumbfounding everyone else.

 

“Sorry, cutey!” Reina addressed Roi, “I’m taken now, please get over me!”

 

“I’ll try.” Roi deadpanned, deciding that he was done with this conversation.

 

Dimael didn’t even know how to react. Luckily, Kasel laughed good naturally at her remark, “That’s fine, Reina. Why don’t you help us take your future husband somewhere safe, he’s still freezing cold and I don’t think he’s going to remain conscious for much longer if we don’t treat him properly, Frey could only do so much.”

 

Reina agreed cheerfully, confusing Dimael even more.

 

“Where are we headed?” Roi asked, already beginning to pack up their belongings.

 

Kasel’s gaze sharpened, looking like the leader he’s destined to be. “We’re going to the Tower of Ordeal. If anyone knows what this disease is. It’s that keeper. And we need to get there, quick.” He cast a glance at his friends. Frey and Cleo were getting paler and paler by the second.

 

They were getting worse.

 

“Before it’s too late.”

 

* * *

 

“Anything to report?”

 

“No, none of the aristocrats I talked with knew anything.” Aisha answered dejectedly, angrily stirring her tea. “Those fools only wanted to boast about their status and wealth, they didn’t care that our people were being affected. I would love to see them laughing when they too fall victim.” She cursed.

 

“Lady Aisha, you should not wish ill to anyone, even those who are unsavory.” Artemia reprimid.

 

“If I may, My Queen, I don’t believe we have the time to offer such luxuries.” Scarlet replied carefully.  

 

“You’re right.” Artemia sighed. “There’s not time for such formalities is there?”

 

She shook her head, “The inn appears to be hopeless as well. No one had any information that we did not know already.” She rubbed her hands together nervously. “Unfortunately, I also suspect some of the guest might be infected. I asked them to remain here until we have some information and luckily they listened to me. But, now this confirms that the disease has infiltrated Orvelia.”

 

Scarlet frowned deeply, “The only success I have was when a barbarian by the name of Gau and his spouse, Rodina, informed me that some of his people suddenly attacked them. He claimed that they didn’t seem to realise what they were doing, almost like they were trapped in an illusion. I fear this is another symptom of the disease.”

 

They were getting nowhere.

 

“Did you receive any news from Fluss?” Artemia asked.

 

Aisha shook her head sadly. “He’s been gone for only a day, he probably just reached the knight’s post. And it is unlikely that the Tower of Sage will respond so quickly…” She clenched tightly around her teacup in frustration. “It’s spreading, and getting deadlier by the minute. Loss of control of power and now the victims suffer from illusions? It’s only a matter of time before people end up dead.” Aisha concluded, abandoning her tea on the table.

 

The room fell silent, the tension thickening enough that it was suffocating. What were they going to do? They had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

Those who were infected were worsening and they were no closer in figuring out how to detain the spreading, or more importantly, how to cure it.

 

Were they really going to fail?

 

The uncomfortable silence was broken by a knock on the door, it squeaked open and revealed Priscilla holding another tray a sweets. But the way she entered the room so quickly seemed urgent.

 

“My Lady, I just received a message from the Tower of Sage.”

 

Aisha was up to her feet in an instant. “What?! Who- ugh that doesn’t matter, what is the message, Priscilla? Anything to do with the disease?”

 

“Yes, My Lady,” Priscilla replied, “The message is from an unknown person who claims that they may know a way to alienate the disease.”

 

Scarlet and Artemia clattered to their feet as well, “What? That-that is amazing. Have this person come here immediately.” Artemia commanded, a hopeful smile appearing on her face.

 

Finally, _finally,_ they have a lead.

 

She didn’t care if it turned out that this person was a fraud, she was just so relieved that someone might know anything.

 

“Ah, there is no need for that. You see, I am already here.” An unknown, deep voice, spoke from the corner.

 

The reaction was instant.

 

Scarlet, Artemia, and Priscilla drew their weapons and slid into a defencive stance, glaring harshly at the intruder.  

 

“Who are you? How dare you enter my home without my consent.” Aisha commanded with her parsal already drawn, it’s tip pulsing violet energy menacingly.

 

The person chuckled good naturally, “My apologies, I thought it would be best for me to come here quickly, seeing as how desperate you seem to be.”  They emerged from the shadows, hands held in the air to show he was unarmed. “You may call me Nyx, I am the mage who sent you that message.”

 

The party faltered at his words.

 

“How did you get in here?” Aisha asked cautiously.

 

Nyx smiled was captivating as he waved his arm in front of him. Suddenly time and space itself was split open to reveal a portal, the intense blue energy was as beautiful as is was terrifying.

 

“I merely created a doorway between the Tower of Sage and here. Then I stepped through. Shall I demonstrate?” He did not wait for their response as he indeed stepped through the portal, however he did not disappear like what everyone believed. Instead the portal wided to show that Nyx was standing in the main floor of the Tower of Sage. Aisha gaped in disbelief, there was no mistaking it, he really was in the Tower.

 

Nyx returned to the room, the portal disappearing behind him. “You see, I am a dimensional traveler of a sort and these doorways you witnessed help me teleport from dimension to dimension.” His heterochromatic eyes sparkled with unheld excitement, a flash of something deeper hidden beneath. “Your dimension is perhaps my favourite, never have I seem such potential in one world. It’s absolutely extraordinary, I had to stay and see these abilities your people possess with my own eyes.”

 

“This is very fascinating, truly it is! I hope that after this matter ends you can tell us more about yourself,  but for now can we please go back to the task at hand? You mentioned in your message that you might have the solution for this disease?” Scarlet interrupted, her voice sharp and straight to the point.

 

Nyx rubbed his chin and hummed, “Yes, I did say something like that.”

 

“Well then, if you may, please tell us everything you know!”Artemia begged.

 

Nyx hummed once more, the air around him vibrated with unknown energy. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, “I shall begin then. For starters I’ll confirm what you currently know. This disease is a special type of disease, incredibly different from the sickness humans receive from time to time. That is because unlike the common cold, the bacteria of this disease targets magic. It’s like a parasite, it feeds off mana and over stimulates the flow of energy, thus creating an imbalance when the victim tries to cast their abilities. When that occurs, the energy summoned now has nowhere to go and builds up uncheck in random parts of the body. These random clots of energy clogs the signals of your nerves from your brain and makes it panic, sending the brain to start an immediate shutdown.”

 

Nyx took a moment for the information to sink in before continuing, “When this happens in humans, their body heats up over time as the body exerts itself in its attempt to destroy the invading bacteria, which as an after effect, cause the infected to have symptoms: such as coughing or sneezing. For magic users, your body behaves differently. Your cells vibrate by a different frequency to compensate for the energy passing through your veins. So when sick, instead of heating up, your body cools down. Incredibly so, as if you were a human icicle. Usually this would not be a problem, the solution would be to warm up the sick person and allow their white blood cells to destroy the invaders naturally over time. But…” Nyx paused, a long sigh escaping his lips.

 

“But?” Scarlet pressed.

 

“Unfortunately, your people cannot do this,” He continued, voice now grave, “Because of your imminent abilities to heal yourselves from any ailment, your body has no idea how to protect you from such invaders. Your defences are useless. Without this crucial protection, the bacteria is free to do whatever it wants, suck as much energy as it pleases. In short, you yourselves are the sole reason this disease is thriving at all.”

 

The silence that followed was deafening.

 

What? They were the reason for this?

 

“W-What do you mean? We didn’t create this-this parasite!” Aisha cried out, once again pointing her parasal at Nyx.

 

Nyx did not even blink. “I did not imply that your people created this virus, I just stated that you helped it maintain its existence. How this bacteria manifested in the first place is unknown, no other dimension I visited had this ailment, it’s what intrigued me in the first place.” Nyx answered calmly.

 

Aisha cursed out loud and lowered her parsal, eyes becoming glossy. Artemia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Those who are sick...what will happen to them?”

 

Nyx sighed once more, “The first symptom will either be the inability to control the casting of magic or their body temperature drops below 30 degrees celsius (90℉), which is incredibly dangerous. I’m surprise that those who are sick already are able to survive for so long, even less be coherent enough to stand, under those cold conditions. After that, the bacteria begins to create imbalance in your energy and nervous system, causing  loss of sight, delirious tendencies, and illusions; which will then lead to unpredictable emotions. These unpredictable emotions will trigger your fight or flight instincts, resulting in the victim to activate their magic abilities out of desperation. The more magic used, the more powerful the virus grows.”

 

Nyx’s eyes were piercing, and everyone felt their hearts drop at his next words. “Once that happens, the sick will lose all touch with their abilities and their magic will disappear; a full, irreversible shutdown. The sick will then feel empty and would lose all their purpose of life, and…” Those piercing heterochromatic eyes glowed, “...They will end their life and rid themselves of that empty feeling once and for all.”

 

They all gasped out loud, eyes wide with terror.

 

“No…” Artemia breathed out.

 

This...this was worse than they could ever imagine. Everyone infected, soon they will perish by their own hands.

 

“B-But, you know how to cure it, right? You must have figured something out, right?!” Aisha frantically said.

 

Scarlet nodded in determination, “Yes, you said you stayed because this disease intrigued you. Did you not find anything that could help our body fight back this bacteria, or at least help prevent others from becoming infected?”

 

Nyx hummed to himself as he let his arms fall to his side. “At this moment, no. However,” He added before the others lost the last shred of hope they had. “That does not mean I will not find it. I have brought my equipment with me and a few samples of the bacteria. I will be able to create an antibiotic in no time, the cure itself, however, is very slim.”

 

Artemia clenched her fingers around her staff, “...How slim?”

 

Nyx looked at her with sympathy, “The moment the bacteria is attached, it becomes a part of the person. Destroying the bacteria means immediate death. Even if a cure is created, the results will still be the same, and the sick will die.”

 

Artemia fell to her knees, hysterical giggles falling from her lips. “That’s it then? There’s no help for those already infected?”

 

She was happy that antibiotics could be made, that they no longer needed to worry about others becoming infected, but that meant everyone else that were already infected were destined to die, with no chance of survival.

 

It was such a cruel thing to hear.

 

More hysterical giggles slipped through at Nyx’s regretful shake of his head. She refused to see this as a victory. Not when her people are destined to die.

 

Everyone thankfully allowed Artemia time to herself, they went off to their own little corners to grieve over the news.

 

Meanwhile, Nyx got to work immediately. His tools appeared from under his feet, it slipped through that mystical circle of energy and landed safely on solid ground in front of him. Scarlet managed to offer sincere words of awe at the spectacle and offered her help if needed. Nyx politely declined with a smile, his hands a blur on the work table as he test sample after sample of the disease. Scarlet and Priscilla watched patiently from the side, hovering occasionally at a comfortable distance in case Nyx needed their assistance.

 

Aisha, however, stayed near Artemia with a look of hopelessness in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do to make her Queen, and dare she say, her dear friend, feel better. These past few days were crazy and stressful and downright exhausting. But what gave Aisha strength was seeing Artemia smiling, eyes filled with hope as she mingled with the people of Orvel, even when every lead they had ended with failure.

 

To see her crumbled on the ground, it stung Aisha deeply, and she knew it worried Scarlet as well, if not for the way the Orvel princess glanced at Artemia ever so often.

 

So, Aisha took a deep breath and knelt down besides Artemia, mustering up what she hoped was a comforting smile. “Please cheer up, My Lady. We may not have fully found a way to stop it, but we did find a way to prevent it. Look at how many people we will save! I know your heart bleeds for the ones who already caught the illness, but with cases such as these, casualties are unpreventable. All that is left to do is stand tall and do what we can.” She offered her hand to Artemia, who looked up at her with sad but accepting eyes.

 

Aisha breathed a sigh of relief when Artemia’s hand gripped hers and she tensed her muscles to help her stand.

 

Only to release the hold with a cry.

 

The shock activated her magic and her parsal shot violet energy into the air. It connected with the ceiling and made a large hole, short flakes of dust and rubble fell to the ground.

 

Artemia stood up in alarm, “Lady Aisha, are you alr-”

 

But then she felt it. The chill running down her body.

 

The room was suddenly so cold.

 

“Quick, open your mouth!” Nyx commanded urgently at Aisha, whose eyes were blown wide with horror.

 

“W-Whaa-” Her words were choked out as Nyx shoved a pill down her throat. She managed to swallow it down after a few attempts, bending over after and coughed sporadically, feeling her throat constrict from the effort. She opened one eye and saw Nyx do the same to the others in the room, including himself.

 

Artemia...Artemia stood frozen in the center of the room.

 

“What’s going on?!” Scarlet demanded after swallowing her own pill, her mouth pulling down to a confused and then a worried frown at Artemia’s state.

 

“It seems I was not quick enough to create the antibiotic,” Nyx replied, his tone deep and serious, “Queen Artemia has caught the disease.”

 

Scarlet’s hand flew to her mouth. “No…” She whispered out brokenly, running to Artemia’s side.

 

Artemia flinched when Scarlet wrapped her arms around her, she tried to push Scarlet back, “No! Don’t touch me! You might-you might-!”

 

But Scarlet hugged tighter, unbothered by the cold nipping at her skin, “I won’t be infected anymore, Sir Nyx made sure of that. But you….you, oh, Artemia…” She felt tears fall down her cheek. “We can’t lose you.”

 

Artemia buried her head in Scarlet’s shoulder, her own tears drenching the tough armour. “No...this is justice. If my people will fall, I should fall alongside them.”

 

Scarlet shook her head as sobs racked her body.

 

Aisha had enough.

 

“You!” She pointed her parsal once again at Nyx, her eyes glowing bright with overflowing energy. “There is no longer a choice, you must create a cure! If Lady Artemia falls, so does the Kingdom of Pentheonia.”

 

Nyx sighed in frustration, “I sympathise with your situation, I really do. But this is beyond my power.”

 

Aisha’s eyes harden and she shot at him with a high energy beam, tsking loudly when he dodged it. “I didn’t ask if it was beyond your ‘power’. I told you to do it.”

 

Nyx pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking tired. “That’s not how it works. Even if I were to somehow miraculously find and create a cure; the time and trials to do so will take weeks, even months, to test and perfect. She, along with your people, would have perished by then.”

 

Aisha shot once more, her vision blurred with unshed tears.

 

Nyx did not even have to dodge her attack, eyes filling with pity as she slumped forward, shoulders shaking, “...How could the Gods allow something so cruel? Why...why…?” Her parsal clattered to the floor, and she fell alongside it.

 

Why? Why? Why?

 

She couldn’t bare to see Artemia’s accepting smile any longer. She couldn’t bare to hear Scarlet’s cries ring her ears. She couldn’t even bare to see Priscilla’s attempts to stay strong, her ever faithful maid gathered blankets for Artemia and tossed wood into the fireplace to create any source of warmth.

 

Why? Why? Why?

 

“It’s okay, Scarlet. I’ll be okay. We know what the symptoms are now, I can ask Sir Nyx to teleport me to the Tower of Sage where I can be watched over, before…” Artemia did not finish her sentence, but she didn’t need to.

 

She hugged Scarlet back with equal force, realising that while she has accepted her fate, she’s….she’s… She’s really, really going to miss Scarlet.

 

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Scarlet said quietly, her heart shattering with each word.

 

Why? Why? Why?

 

 **“No, it’s not.”** A voice sung in the air. Deep and Benevolent.

 

There was a flash of light, so bright and brilliant that the occupants had to shield their eyes. The air visibly vibrated with intense energy, they could practically feel the power oozing from the benevolent light. Dots danced across their eyelids as they tried to rub them away, their defences raised once again at the intruder.

 

But everyone, not even Nyx, could not believe their eyes.

 

* * *

 

The journey to the Hall of Heroes was more difficult than Kasel and the rest of the party anticipated. Dimael was not physically able to hold himself up midway through and collapse. Both Kasel and Roi made a move to help Dimael up but Reina beat them to it. She easily picked him up and held him bridal style, claiming that she would not be his wife if she couldn’t even support her future husband. Dimael managed a suppressed sigh at the claim, waving off Epigael’s concern with a small smile.

 

Frey and Cleo didn’t fare any better.

 

Cleo’s magic acted up at random times, nearly setting the whole forest, and occasionally Roi and Kasel, on fire. She clenched around her staff in frustration each time, her teeth grinded so loudly Roi was afraid she was going to chip one. Handing her staff to someone else didn’t work either, the energy merely built up in her hands until it was too much to bare and it will explode out into the open before she can redirect it. She hated it, but not as much as the cold. She was a fire mage, dammit! She could not feel the familiar warmth spreading through her body when her magic was cast; instead it was just cold, cold, cold. It just felt so, so incredibly wrong.

 

She just wanted it to end.

 

Frey’s magic did not act up as much as Cleo, it laid dormant underneath her skin and refused to expel, no matter how much she called upon it. She felt completely useless. What would happen if a demon, or Lua forbid, something else comes after Kasel? How would she be able to protect him in her current condition? Surprising feelings of anger and resentment towards the others and herself plagued her during the journey. Frey had no idea where these awful feelings came from, and she tried to free herself from it’s clutches, but no amount of breathing exercise or reassuring thoughts helped her. It only made the unpleasant feelings grow She was just relieved none of those feelings were towards Kasel.

 

She couldn’t forgive herself if she harmed him, physically or mentally.

  


The Hall of Heroes was finally in view and everyone cheered, exhaustion and hope filling their veins. They stumbled ungracefully through the heavenly doors, frantically darting their eyes left and right in hopes of catching the familiar sight of the elegant robe of Hillia. Luckily, they didn’t have to look for long.

 

Hillia floated down to greet the heroes, their form hidden beneath white robes. Despite not seeing their face, the heroes could hear the smile in the keeper’s voice, “Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, weary travellers. Are you here to challenge the Tower of Ordeal? Or perhaps, you are here to fight the Darkness within you?”

 

Kasel frantically shook his head, “I’m sorry, but we’re not here for any of that. You see, my friends are sick and I’m hoping you can tell us what we can do to help them!”

 

Cleo and Frey stumbled forward while Reina carried Dimael in sight of Hillia. Hillia hummed thoughtfully as she observed the heroes, “And you believe I have the answers?”

 

Kasel nodded in determination, “I believe that you know something, even if it’s not how to cure them.”

 

Hillia hummed again as they circled Kasel, sounding incredibly pleased. “You are correct, brave hero. I’m sorry to say that I cannot help your friends, nor do I know how to cure them. But your saviour is not far behind. They will appear before you soon. All you have to do is wait,” They lifted their hands and gestured gently to the rest of the party, their robe flowing elegantly behind them, “And survive.”

 

With that, Hillia floated into the air and disappeared into the Tower itself, Kasel’s cries of protest unanswered.

 

Reina looked where Hillia disappeared through in confusion. “What does she mean, ‘survive’? Are we going to be attacked by demons or something?”

 

Roi paced around the room with a frown, arm crossed around his chest as he tried to dissect Hillia’s words carefully.

 

No, demons would not dare come to such a holy place. Even if they did, only those granted permission by Hillia themself could walk through unscathed. There must have been another meaning to their words.

 

Reina shrugged after she was met with silence, deciding to lay Dimael near the main door. She gently put him down and adjusted them so Dimael’s head lied on her lap. She successfully hid her wince as she threaded her fingers through Dimael’s frozen stiff hair, “How are you doing, cutie?” She asked softly, sending Epigael a little smile as she joined them in their spot.

 

However, concern began to build in her chest the moment her eyes landed on his face. Dimael’s eyes were tightly shut, teeth clenched as he breathed harshly through his nose. The veins on his neck and arms were bulging from the amount of straint his body was undergoing. Epigael and Reina grabbed his sudden swinging arms in alarm, “Dimael? What wrong, what’s happening to you?!”

 

He answered with a deep groan, his eyes snapped open and looked directly at Reina. Reina felt panic rush through her vein. Dimael’s eyes looked so empty.

 

“The pain!” Dimael gritted out, his arms thrashing more violently, “It’s unbearable! Make. It. End!”

 

His scream sent a powerful energy wave, knocking the girl’s grip on his hand and sent them flying in the air. Reina managed to redirect herself and she landed safely on her feet, managing a wince when Epigael was not able to do the same and crashed into the wall.

 

Kasel and Roi snapped into action immediately, they surrounded Dimael and pinned him to the ground, eyes clenching shut at the powerful waves coming off Dimael’s entire being.

 

“What is going on?! Is he delusional again?! Roi called out, his scalf bellowing besides his face at the intense wind circling the surge of energy expelling in the air.

 

“We don’t know!” Reina yelled back as she helped Epigael to her feet, “He suddenly became like that!”

 

Epigael struggled to stand, the hit left her disoriented.The screams ripping out of Dimael’s throat were terrifying to hear, it sounded as if he was being torn apart from the inside. She tried to open her eyes but the winds were too strong, it whipped her hair onto her face and stung her eyes. With her hand around Reina, she steadied herself and blindly held her hand up, using the source of the intense energy to guild her to Dimael.

 

Something is wrong.

 

There’s too much magic expelling out and Epigael could feel more bubbling inside him.

 

Too much. Too much. Too much.

 

“No...no!” Epigael realised. He really was being torned apart from the inside.

 

“Someone-Kasel, Roi! Knock Dimael out, he’s releasing too much of his magic! If this continues, it will completely destroy him!”

 

“Crap.” Kasel gritted out. That was going to be extremely difficult, it was taking of Kasel’s and Roi’s strength just to keep Dimael in place. Plus the energy being released was physically weighing down on them, he felt it nip at his skin ferociously.

 

With one eye close, he forced his head to turn and search for Frey or Cleo. “You heard Epigael. Roi and I will hold him down while one of you try to get close and knock him unconscious!” He screamed out, catching the familiar glimpse of Frey’s dress.

 

Cleo yelled out in confirmation, twirling her staff so it layed beneath her and she got on. She didn’t know whether her magic will listen to her but she had to try. However, to both Cleo’s and Kasel’s confusion, Frey stopped Cleo from ascending into the air.

 

With a fire attack.

 

Cleo jumped out the way in time with a yelp. “Wha-wha-wha, hey! Frey, what was that for?”

 

Frey did not answer and attacked again, another bolt of fire shot down from the sky and nearly singe Cleo’s hat. Cleo could only dodge, realising after a few attempts that her staff wasn’t cooperating so she couldn’t fly away. She continued to call out to Frey but the priestess ignored her cries.

 

Roi risked a quick glance at the commotion, using his leg as leverage to keep Dimael down. “What’s happening.”

 

“I-I don’t know. Frey is...she’s attacking Cleo.” Kasel answered frantically, screaming at Frey to stop.

 

Roi cursed, “She might be trapped in an illusion, or something else from the illness. Frey!” He yelled, not surprised when she did not turn to look at him. He continued to speak either way. “Frey, what do you see? What are you feeling?!”

 

Something must have reached her. She lowered her staff momentarily and glanced blankly at Roi, her usually brilliant blue eyes now a murky, dark colour, almost black.

 

It sent chills down Roi’s and Kasel’s spine.

 

Frey regarded Roi quietly, face void of emotion. “....Anger.” She muttered quietly. Her words barely pierced through the howling wind and the heroes had to strain their ears. But they heard it.

 

“Anger.” She repeated harshly, her tone ragged and sharp. She pointed her staff into the air, “None of you deserve to breathe the same air as Kasel.”

 

The staff began to glow, free from the heavenly aura it once had. “The only thing you do is take, take, take, take. But don’t worry, I will rid of him of your presence.”

 

She took one step closer, unbothered by the harsh wind slapping against her face. “The only person he needs by his side is ME!” She screamed into the air as she slammed the rod of the staff onto the ground, releasing the pent up energy.

 

The room immediately turned grey, and bolts of fire shot down at the heroes without mercy. Reina picked up Epigael and used her quick skill to move out of the way from the blasts. She maneuvered through the attacks and managed to join with Cleo, who struggled to find cover. Reina placed Epigael besides the sorceress and stood guard in front of them, using her sword to the best of its ability to deflect the attacks away from her friends.

 

Kasel and Roi, however, had no choice but to take the attacks full force in effort to keep Dimael pinned down. Kasel, realising that the attacks were not directed at him, summoned the power of the mirror artifact and kicked it to Roi, breathing a sigh of relief when it activated just in time and surrounded Roi with a protective magical shield.

 

The bolts smashed against the shield mercilessly and Roi could only grit his teeth and hope it will hold up. Dimael was still releasing too much energy, and now with the added magic from Frey, the air around them was absolutely suffocating. Their muscles aches and exhaustion was starting to grip at their bodies.

 

“Frey is not in the right mind right now,” Roi gritted out, the sweat running down his face stung his eyes. “If we don’t stop her, then Dimael might as well sign his will.”

 

Kasel nodded, his breath coming out loudly and haggardly. He was so tired. So, so tired. But that won’t stop him. He won’t let Dimael die.

 

He nodded again, “Okay...Roi, do you think you’ll be able to keep Dimael down by yourself?”

 

Roi barked out a laugh, “Sure, but not for long.”

 

Kasel managed to smile, “A minute is all I need. The disease must have affected with Frey’s emotions. She thinks that everyone is out to get me and I’m this precious thing. That means her guard will be down if I’m the one to approach her,” He said as Roi nodded along, “ On the count of three, I will let go of Dimael and get to her. Be ready to take on the extra force.” Kasel warned.

 

Roi grinned, “Don’t worry about me. Ready?”

 

Kasel nodded.

 

“One.”

 

His legs tensed.

 

“Two.”

 

Kasel lifted one hand and gripped at his sword. Roi shifted closer and made eye contact with Kasel, his left leg ready to kick the artifact closer to him. Now or never.

 

“Three!”

 

Kasel shot forward and ran as fast as he can.

 

Roi leaped onto Dimael and pierced his daggers to the ground to keep him there. The force was stronger than ever and it beat down on him, it wrapped around his limbs and clawed at his flesh. He could feel blood building inside his mouth. He kicked the artifact closer to his body just in time to block another bolt of fire, then used his knees and feet to leverage himself against Dimael’s torso.

 

Hurry. Hurry, Hurry.

 

Kasel charged forward Frey with the hilt of the sword in his hands, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

 

Frey didn’t bat an eye at him and only smiled sweetly, “Come to me, Kasel! Only I can protect you. You don’t need them, right? Right?” She opened her arms welcomingly. “They only brought you suffering. That Holy Sword has only brought you suffering. Just stay with me and you won’t have to worry about any of that anymore!”

 

Her words brought a watery smile to face. He brought his sword over his head and jumped into the air, Frey’s arms still reached out happily.

 

“That is a nice thought.” Kasel whispered in her ear before he brought the hilt of the sword and smashed it against the side of her head.

 

The force knocked her to the side and she crashed to the ground, skidding to a stop a few feet away where she once stood. Her head lolled to the side, eyes closed, her arms cradled near her side. A small stream of blood flowed down the side of her face. Kasel rushed to her side and put his fingers against her neck, breathing a sigh of heart-breaking relief when he felt a pulse. She still is alive and she still is breathing.

 

Good, he was afraid he hit her too hard.

 

“Reina!” He screamed into the air and the mercenary took action. She zipped from her space besides the girls and forced her way through the intense energy. Roi blearly looked up and saw her approaching. “H-Hurry!” He spat out, groaning loudly as the pain rushing through his arms and legs. He couldn’t hold on for much longer.

 

Reina reached them and immediately skidded, the heel of her foot directly hitting Dimael against his head. The effect was instant.

 

The energy evaporated and the vibration seized.

 

Roi all but crashed on top of Dimael, breathing harshly against his chest. God, everything hurts.

 

“Why do both our magic users have to use fire?” He grumbled out, making Reina giggle besides him.  

 

Reina did the same as Kasel and put her fingers on Dimael’s neck, calling out, “he’s okay!” when she felt his pulse. Epigael rushed to his side as Kasel and Cleo returned, Frey cradled in his arms.

 

“Is she okay?” Cleo quietly asked, looking worriedly at Frey’s sleeping face. Cleo’s clothes were tarnished from the attacks, her hat torn on the brim. She held it securely in her hands.

 

“She will be.” Kasel reassured.

 

Cleo rubbed her fingers against her hat, still aware of the cold rushing through her veins. “...Will I be okay?” She said in a whisper, sounding so small and scared.

 

Kasel felt his heart break.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but someone else beat him to it.

 

**“Yes, you will.”**

 

The heroes who were able to stand were up to their feet in an instant, weapons in hands.

 

“What now?!” Roi mumbled out, tensing at the sudden appearance of blue energy.

 

It swirled around in a circle, almost as if it was breaking through the air. The circle widen and widen until it was as tall as Roi, and a room could be seen  through the energy.

 

 **“All of you, please. Come through. I can help you here.”** The voice was welcoming, almost warm. Trusting.

 

Kasel stepped forward, only stopping when Roi’s hand flew in front of him. He was still hesitant to trust. “Are you...are you the one Hillia talked about?” Roi asked cautiously, surprised when the voice answered.

 

**“Perhaps I am. I’m unsure of what Hillia has told you, but I am here to help. Please, your friends do not have much time. If we don’t hurry, I won’t be able to save them.”**

 

Kasel placed a hand on Roi’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, “What do we have to lose?” He told him softly, and Roi nodded with a sigh. He dropped his hand and allowed Kasel to walk through, Frey still cradled in his arms.

 

Roi followed behind him after he helped Reina and Epigael hoist up Dimael. He took Cleo’s hand and walked with her through the swirling energy, clenching his eyes shut at the sudden flash of light against his vision. When he opened them again, he was not expecting to see five people staring back at him. He jumped at the attention, only remembering why he was there when Cleo squeezed his hand.

 

The rest of the heroes walked through and were just as disoriented as Roi felt by the newcomers. Only Kasel seemed to recognised one of them.

 

“Ah, princess Scarlet.” Kasel said in shock, bowing as best as he could with Frey in his arms.

 

Scarlet also looked at him in shock. “My lord- I-I mean, Kasel. It’s good to finally meet you.” She smiled at him sadly, “Though I wish it was during better circumstances.”

 

He nodded in understanding as he too noticed the person cradled in Scarlet’s arms. He did not recognise her, but the way Scarlet held her, she must be very important to the princess.

 

The moment everyone was inside the room, the blue energy vanished, replaced by an overwhelming blinding light.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to use your portals, Nyx.” The voice said from inside the light, no longer booming with power. But it still sounded warm and inviting.

 

“My pleasure, actually,” Nyx said with a laugh, heterochromatic eyes twinkling with interest, “In all my years travelling across dimensions, I’ve never encountered, or assisted, an angel.”

 

The blinding light slowly diminished, revealing breathtaking white wings spread wide, looking benevolent against the dimming light. A man, an angel, walked towards the heroes, his blond hair swaying gently with his movements. “All of you are here, good. Please bring your sick to me.” He commanded softly, his wings fluttering powerfully behind him.

 

Kasel, Reina, and Scarlet walked forward in awe while, lifting their sick ones gently into the air while Cleo hesitantly followed behind them.

 

The angel looked at them with sad eyes, “I’m sorry that you had to suffer such a fate for so long.” He said softly, offering a smile at Artemia’s wide eyes. “You have questions, I can see them clearly in your eyes. Do not worry, I will answer them. For now…”

 

He closed his eyes and held his left hand in front of the sick, his palm glowing a brilliant blue. He opened his eyes slowly, and they too glowed the same colour as the benevolent energy. Words none of the heroes could understand flew out of his mouth and his arm tensed, the blue energy now freely flowing out towards the sick. It wrapped around them in an almost loving embrace, until their bodies were completely engulfed in the warm energy.

 

Artemia and Cleo held up their hands in wonder as the energy seeped slowly into their skin. Their breaths hitched in their throat at the _warmth_ scorching through their veins, it chased away the cold until the horrible chill simply vanished.

Cleo felt like she could breathe again.

 

The blue energy merged with their power and merely disappeared, as if it was never there.

 

He lowered his hand and smiled, this one more genuine and beautiful, “Breathe once more, Lua’s children. You’re free from this cursed disease.”

 

Scarlet’s arms suddenly wrapped around Artemia’s chest and she squeezed tightly, letting out a happy sob of laughter. “It’s true, it’s true! You’re no longer cold, Artemia!”

 

Artemia laughed along with her, relieved tears flowed down her cheek.

 

Kasel and Reina cried out with joy when Frey’s and Dimael’s colour began to return to normal, even their wounds on their heads healed. Now they were sleeping soundly in the hero's’ arms.  Epigael placed her forehead against Dimael’s and smiled softly, “Thank you, thank you.” She repeated over and over, almost in disbelief that it was over.

 

Aisha and Priscilla were by Artemia’s side in seconds, throwing their arms around the Queen merrily. “How?” Aisha said in awe, “I thought nothing could stop the disease- how? Who are you?”

 

“That’s right.” Artemia remembered, “You said you will answer our questions. Who are you? How did you know where we were? Where did this disease come from and how did you cure us? Can you cure the rest of our people?!” She turned to look at the angel who was looking at them with a smile on his face.

 

His smile diminished a little at her question. He sighed quietly to himself, his wings puffing up anxiously around him. “My name is Arch, warrior of Lua. Though, humankind refer to me as an ‘Angel’. You may continue to refer me as such if you wish.” He bowed deeply, his wings cutely following his movement. “I was sent on a scouting mission outside of Orvel to find information about the sudden attacks from demons near the Kingdom. My mission was to gather information and exterminate any demons that got in my way. I did find information, but not what I was expecting.”

 

He stood up straight and crossed his arms against his chest, “Instead, I found the demons fighting amongst themselves. Animalistically, with no thought or skill. It was disgusting to witness. They tore each other apart until there was nothing left and they fell, dead, soon after. It may seem cruel of me but I thought nothing of such a scene at first. Demons have caused nothing but torment and suffering to your world since the beginning of time, if they were destroying themselves then so be it. However, I sensed something abnormal on the demon’s carcas. Something unworldly. I told my lord, Lua, what I have seen and she also realised something was amiss. She sent me out to gather more information while she went to discuss with the other Gods of your world. Needless to say, I did not have to go far.”

 

His features shifted to one of pain and guilt, it looked wrong on Arch’s beautiful face. “This disease...the bacteria that attached to your friends...came from the Gods themselves.”

 

The room fell in complete silence. Not even their breathing could be heard.

 

“W-W-What do you mean it came from the Gods?!” Aisha demanded, her hand held over her mouth from the shock.

 

Everyone else couldn’t bring up the courage to speak. They were completely lost. They didn’t know what to feel other than shock.

 

Arch looked even more pained, “When my lord spoke to the other Gods, she learned that they have sent down the virus to your world in an attempt to eradicate the demons once and for all. They made it so the disease will attach to the victim’s magic so that if a mortal somehow found a way to cure it, their efforts will be futile and the victim will perish either way. Unfortunately, the Gods failed to realise that not only demons are magic users and that human magic users cannot cure themselves if sick because their bodies are unfamiliar with sickness…” Arch pinched the bridge of his nose and suddenly looked tired, “My lord tried to explain this them but the Gods refuse to admit their fault. They instead said that it was the best for the human plane to rid itself from magic as magic has caused nothing but trouble to all races. My lord tried to dissuade them of their decision but they refused to listen. And the disease already took hold of your people.”

 

Their shock turned to anger.

 

“How dare they!” Aisha snarled, “Have they no sympathy for us? It was their mistake that this disease even exist?!”

 

Cleo’s hands crackled with her restored power, “It was because of the Gods that I felt so helpless these past few days?!” She screamed, uncaring that the fire grew with her anger.

 

The others were growing more and more agitated as the silence lingered.

 

Luckily, Kasel stepped forward, successfully extinguishing Cleo’s fire from her palms. “If the Gods didn’t want to helps us, why are you here, Arch?” Kasel asked calmly, looking at Arch kindly.

 

The others realised that he was right, and their anger diminished, if only a little bit.

 

Arch smiled timidly at them, “My lord refused to back down. After observing the demons I brought her, she realised that the disease could be destroyed with a divine touch, without harming the victim. She could not do anything herself without the Gods interfering. So, she sent me.” His wings puffed up again anxiously, “I’m sorry I was unable to help you quickly enough.”

 

“No, no!” Artemia quickly interrupted, her face flushed with guilt and embarrassment. “We are forever grateful that you came at all! I’m sorry that we responded with anger as well. You cured us and all we could think about was who was at fault.”

 

The others shuffled around in guilt as well, Aisha and Cleo muttering a soft, “Sorry.”

 

Arch shook his head, “It’s alright. You had every right to feel angry towards the Gods. I am but a servant and I too was ashamed of their actions. I am only glad that I was able to help you before it was too late. It was not easy to locate where all the sick were. The bacteria has a very low aura.”

 

He walked up to Kasel and placed his hand on top of Frey’s hair, causing her to make a little noise of content in her sleep. “It was because of this one’s prayer to Lua that I found all of you. Her energy connects with everyone who she comes in contact with, including places. The moment my lord heard her prayers, I was able to find most of the people infected.” He ruffled her hair playfully before he gently dropped his hand.

 

“I’ve shown myself to you because you all are Lua’s chosen warriors, the warriors that will free this world from the Darkness. As for your people, I will heal them in secret and give them the memories of a simple human cold. That is the best I can do.”

 

Arch bowed once more, more deeply and respectable than the first. “Please forgive me and my lord, Lua, for allowing such things to happen. We will do our best to prevent this from happening again. I will also like to give my thanks and appreciation to the mage, Nyx, for creating an antibiotic. We did not know that was possible and yet you created it without much information at hand. That is very admirable.”

 

Nyx actually blushed at the praise. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away in embarrassment, “Like I said, it was my pleasure.”

 

Arch stood up and smiled at the heroes, “I hope to fight alongside you in the near future. For now, I must finish my mission. May Lua continue to guide you in your journey.” His wings extended to their full length and began to flap, sending powerful gushes of air. The heroes covered their eyes as the blinding light returned and began to engulf Arch’s body.

 

“W-Wait, um, Thank you! For everything!” Kasel called out to the light, blearly opening his eyes to watch Arch leave but it was too bright.

 

However, he didn’t need his sight to hear Arch’s smile

**“Thank you as well, Kasel.”**

 

With that, the light disappeared and Arch was gone.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“How are you feeling, Frey?” Kasel asked as he handed her a cup of water. The heroes have been helping Aisha and Priscilla clean up her room as it has been tarnished from the events. Everyone was chatting as they cleaned while Dimael and Frey were left on the couches to rest. Frey sat up in confusion.

 

“Kasel…?”

 

“I’m here.” He took her hands into his own and squeezed.

 

“It’s over.” He whispered.

 

Frey furrowed her eyebrows at his words, clearly still disoriented from the sleep (and from the hit). However, the moment she realised what he meant, her face bloomed with giddiness. She threw her arms over Kasel’s neck and embraced him. She felt her heart beat faster when he hugged her back.

 

“Cleo?”

 

“She’s okay, too.”

 

They both looked over to see the sorceress on Roi’s lap, teasing Dimael mercilessly as the dark elf was pestered by an equally happy Reina. Roi looked exasperated at her antics, but the way he smiled at her made them know he was glad to see acting like herself again.

 

Even Dimael looked happy, albeit adorably confused as to why a human keeps telling him that she will be his future wife. However, he didn’t object to her advances and simply rested with Epigael, who looked at him as if he was her world. Perhaps he was.

 

Frey rested her chin on Kasel’s shoulder, surprised to see princess Scarlet holding hands with Queen Artemia.

 

“I’m glad everything will be alright. Just like you said, Queen Artemia.” Frey heard Scarlet said.

 

“Enough of that!” Artemia said with a giggle. “What happened to just calling me ‘Artemia’?”

 

Scarlet’s face bloomed….well, scarlet. Artemia laughed at the cute reaction and rubbed her fingers against their connected hands.

 

A man she didn’t recognise chatted excitingly with a maid, his two coloured eyes glowing with an intense emotion she couldn’t really decipher. Whatever it was, it didn’t change the fact that he looked like a child that found out something new.

 

“What happened while I was asleep?” Frey asked in awe.

 

Kasel laughed loudly. Happy and genuine.

 

Frey was really happy to hear it.

 

“Get comfortable, Frey. I have a lot to tell you.”

 

**END**


End file.
